1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a hand-held power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
DE 103 43 060 A1 has already disclosed a hand-held power tool that is embodied in the form of an angle grinder. The angle grinder has a housing with an output shaft extending out from the housing and a flange that is situated on the housing and forms a flange neck. A protective device is accommodated on the flange neck and can be rotated in the circumference direction. In order to lock the protective device to prevent it from rotating in its rotation directions, a detent lever is provided, which in its neutral position, produces a form-locked engagement with the protective device.